Road Trip
by Arch-nemesis's
Summary: Un p'tit voyage imprévu. Il va le décoincer un peu, et inversement. HarryDraco. Suspendue :(
1. Chapitre 1

**Road Trip **

****

* * *

Disclaimer : Potty, toujours pas à moi… rien n'est à moi :'( … sauf l'histoire. Et encore… Je l'ai volée à une vieille déguisée en dindon, dans la rue. Meuhhhh nan...

Resumé: Il va le décoincer un peu, et inversement… Harry/Draco.

Note de l'auteur : 'lu :) J'reviens avec ma seconde fic. D'ailleurs, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre de mon premier bébé! Ca m'a bien fait plaisir... Place au second, un slash, car Potter et Malfoy sont fais l'un pour l'autre, comme tout le monde le sait !!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **On the road again!**

.

« Et je lève mon verre à Monsieur Potter, sans qui nous ne serions certainement plus là aujourd'hui. »

Ils se tournent tous vers moi , sourires aux lèvres, et lèvent leurs verres dans un même mouvement. Je hoche la tête, et me force à paraître heureux.

« La guerre a été terrible pour nous tous. » continue Fudge.

Ho oui, elle a dû être terrible pour lui, cloîtré dans son bureau en attendant que les autres fassent tout le bouleau. Connard. Oups.

« Mais la victoire nous a été accordée, grâce à ce jeune garçon. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver la planète de la magie de … V… Voldemort. Le monde sorcier t'en sera éternellement reconnaissant. »

Des murmures d'approbation commencent à fuser. Minute. C'est Fudge, celui qui me faisait passer pour un menteur, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Enfin… quelques années. La cinquième, pour être exact. Deux ans plus tard, j'ai quitté Poudlard… je suis entré dans l'équipe des Phoenix de Kylemore, une équipe réputée. Ho, et détail important, j'en suis devenu le capitaine. J' y ait joué quelques temps, puis suis entré dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Trop stupide pour être auror… Non, en réalité, j'en avais marre de la magie noire. J'ai tué Voldemort. Tous les autres sorciers à traquer m'auraient parus bien fades. Oui, j'ai terrassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était plus facile que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je m'attendais à une apocalypse, un feu d'artifice de sang… mais non, j'avais simplement murmuré l'incantation, le sort interdit, et il était tombé à mes pieds, comme une mouche syphilitique sur le pavé. Une mouche maléfique, bien entendu. C'était pathétique, quand on y repense. J'étais pathétique.

« Et je le lève à tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour notre cause, au fil des âges. »

Et je lève mon verre aussi. Pour suivre le mouvement, comme un automate, un putain d'automate . Tous les anciens élèves sont là, ce soir. Ron et Hermione sont assis un peu plus loin, Ron caressant le ventre de ma meilleure amie. C'est une fille. Dans son ventre. Tous les Gryffondors sont assis à la même table, réunis comme une seule et même famille. Moi, je me tiens à l'écart. J'aime pas ce genre de cérémonies. Je les évite au maximum.

« Et je laisse la parole à notre bien aimé Directeur. »

Dubmbledore s'avance et joint les mains au dessus du pupitre. Il prend une longue inspiration, tandis que toute la salle est suspendue à ses lèvres, s'attendant à un discours long, trop long, dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Bon appétit. »

Un 'amen' raisonna dans la salle, provenait de la table des Gryffondors, et de mon meilleur ami, bien évidemment. Des plateaux apparaissent , et un joyeux vacarme commence à s'élever des tables, et empli la salle d'une atmosphère chaleureuse. Je regarde la scène une dernière fois, sors discrètement de la grande salle et me retrouve dans le hall. Je peux enfin retirer ce stupide sourire de mes lèvres et reprendre mon vrai visage. Celui d'un type perdu qui ne sait plus à quoi il sert, ni ou est sa place. Je desserre ma cravate en grimaçant, et la glisse dans ma poche.

Une ombre passe devant moi, dans un bruissement de tissus. Sa cape de soie noire vole tout autour de lui… une aura maléfique. Aussi maléfique que la mouche dont je parlais tout à l'heure.

Il s'arrête et s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors le héros de la soirée, on va pas récolter les Bravos. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Y a pas assez de photographes à ton goût ? »

Manquait plus que lui.

« Salut Malfoy. Toujours le même abruti, à ce que je vois.

-On change pas les bonnes habitudes. »

Ses yeux brillent, et son sourire en coins ne me dit rien de bon.

« Retournes-y , tes fans t'attendent. »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais tant haïs quelqu'un. Avec son air suffisant, son caractère de gamin… je vais sortir dans le parc, pour lui montrer que je n'obéis pas à ses ordres. Na ! C'est qui le gamin maintenant ? Moi ? Ouais , c'est juste. J'assume.

« Je savais que tu courrais après les journalistes. » fait-il en me regardant partir. Je me retourne, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Le parc. Infesté de paparazzis. Ne fait pas l'innocent, Potter, tu avais l'intention de les rejoindre. »

J'ai jamais eu autant d'envies de meurtre envers une seule personne en si peu de temps.

« Je l'ignorais. » je répond, tentant de maîtriser ma voix, elle pourrait trahir mon immense haine envers ce sale blondinet.

« Je l'ignorais. » m'imite-t-il avec une voix exagérément aiguë.

« Malfoy, tu me fatigues…

-C'est le but de la manœuvre.

-Au moins une chose pour laquelle t'es doué.»

Il baisse les yeux quelques instants et les relève rapidement vers moi, un sourire annonçant qu'il était prêt à me détruire en se moquant d'un des détails de ma petite vie si palpitante.

« T'es pas avec ta blondasse ? »

Ha oui… Parce qu'il faut que je vous explique. La vie d'Harry Potter est devenu le sujet favori des tabloïds. Pas un seul jour ne passe sans qu'on m'accorde une liaison avec femmes, hommes, animaux, végétaux… ça en devient même lassant. Depuis un mois, il paraît que je file le parfait amour avec Bridget Louloutibou, une strip-teaseuse de Londres. Je l'ai jamais rencontrée, cette fille, mais elle m'a l'air sympathique.

« Ferme la, Malfoy. Tu sais bien que tout ça , c'est rien de plus que des ragots de journalistes frustrés… ne te rends pas plus con que tu ne l'es déjà, par pitié.

-Hey ! Je les ai jamais crues, moi , ces rumeurs. »

Je lui sourit légèrement et avale une gorgée de Whisky/Jus de Citrouille.

« Le balafré aimé? Et puis quoi encore ? » grogne-t-il.

Je soupire, désespéré.

« Quoique… T'es resté pas mal de temps avec la p'tite rousse. Elle a tiré son coup et elle s'est barré avec le gardien de ton équipe, c'est bien ça ? »

Sans hésiter, je le saisi à la gorge et le plaque contre le mur. Il tente de se défaire de mes mains, mais 3 ans d'entraînements entourés de professionnels ont forgé mon caractère, et mes muscles par la même occasion. Même si je me considère toujours comme le gringalet sauveur de monde…

« Parles encore une fois comme ça de Ginnie , et je t'arrache la langue. »

Je le lâche et il glisse le long du mur. Il sourit encore et ses acier, durs, brillent d'une lueur démoniaque. Sadomaso ?

« Mais voyons Potter, une langue, ça peut servir à des tas de choses ! »

Il me regarde avec un sourire, je sens mon visage s'empourprer. Hé merde…

« Donc, Mon Bon Potter… Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie si pathétique pour que t'aies cette allure ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Non vraiment… je vois pas ce qui cloche chez moi… à part peut-être mes cernes… et … hum… le fait que je paraisse encore plus lent et engourdi que Neville, désolé vieux. Le fait que Potter ne soit plus qu'une loque… non, vraiment, je comprend pas de quel problème il veut parler.

« Mouais… Laisse moi deviner… hum… »

Malfoy se passe les mains sur les tempes, feignant la réflexion, fermant les yeux. J'attend qu'il ait terminé son numéro, les bras croisés fièrement. Son visage s'éclaire, et il lâche d'un ton tout naturel.

« Tu es né. C'est ça ton problème. Et celui de tout autre être humain, aussi. Ta naissance, Potter, ta naissance… Merde… ça doit être dur à supporter, toute cette pression… » ironise-t-il avec un sourire.

Il n'a pas changé.

« Je te hais, Malfoy. » je fais sur un ton de tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme et posé. Il hausse un sourcil, l'air amusé.

« On sait tous comment elle va finir, cette histoire.

-Ha bon ? Et comment ?

-Je déteste dévoiler les détails avant la fin. »

Il s'approche vers moi. Malfoy s'approche vers moi avec l'air d'un Lion… enfin non il n'est pas assez classe pour un Lion. Une araignée. C'est mieux, quoique… MAIS MERDE ! Il s'approche vers moi. Je fais quoi ? Je recule, je recule, je recule… jusqu'à sentir dans mon dos une surface dure et verticale. Un mur.

« Qu'… qu'est … fais ? »

Il place ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête et je recule au maximum, jusqu'à me cogner contre le mur, ce qui crée un bruit sourd et un sourire narquois de Malfoy. Il approche sa tête. Pourquoi est ce qu'il approche sa tête ? Je lui ai demandé d'approcher sa tête ? Non, jamais !

« Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je crois que je suis saoul. Complètement cuit. »

Ses yeux. Il me regarde. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il me regarde. Droits dans les miens. J'ai déjà dit que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait approché sa tête ? Hé bien, sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, là je me demande vraiment pourquoi ses lèvres sont à deux centimètres des miennes, et pourquoi je sens un souffle chaud empli d'odeur de FireWhisky sur mon visage. C'est si … bleu… si dur.

Oui, dur , c'est le mot juste.

Je me déteste.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre, et il retire ses bras instantanément, mais ne me quittant pas des yeux pour autant. Je plisse nerveusement ma chemise blanche et en ouvre quelques boutons, c'est qu'il commence à faire chaud, d'un coup. Les gouttes de sueur qui perlent le long de ma colonne vertébrale peuvent en témoigner. Oui, c'est la saison… C'est… l'automne. Tout le monde sait qu'il fait chaud en automne… brûlant… début hiver… BON BREF ! Nous nous tournons tous deux vers les escaliers. Ginny. Ginny est là, et Malfoy aussi… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je regarde Malfoy discrètement et constate la présence d'un putain de sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observe mon ex petite-amie s'approcher de nous.

« Salut Harry. » elle murmure timidement.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit, et j'ignore pourquoi, j'éprouve une immense envie d'attraper son crâne et de le broyer. Le broyer et le voir souffrir, agoniser, hurler… hum… ho oui…

« 'soir. » je répond sur le même ton en me passant une main dans la nuque.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et la referme instantanément. Je pense que la présence de Malfoy la gène, tant mieux, ça lui évitera de s'excuser une fois encore, de me dire que tout ça, c'était un accident, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de me détruire lorsque je l'ai surprise dans les bras de Lutz –mon ex-coéquipier-, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu attention… Elle sourit nerveusement et jette un coup d'œil sur Malfoy. Il fait une grimace de dégoût et retourne à la contemplation de… moi. Je crois qu'il aime me voir dans cet état. Ca doit lui donner l'impression qu'il existe quelqu'un de plus pitoyable que lui sur cette terre. Cette scène ridicule et franchement gênante prend fin, heureusement, Ginny me contourne et entre dans la grande salle.

« Et Juliette s'éloigne de son Roméo, consciente que la simulation, ça craint. »

Je soupire et entre à mon tour dans la grande salle la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches : l'allure d'un gamin qui a fait une immense connerie. Je rejoins mes amis à table, manquant de marcher sur la queue de Miss Teigne, qui traîne par là.

« Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? »

On me parle ? Qui me parle ? Neville… je suis donc retourné m'asseoir à ma table, avec les ex-Gryffondors. Hermione m'a incité d'un mouvement de la tête à me servir, à manger quelque chose, mais j'ai refusé. Je pourrais rien avaler ce soir… j'ai rien avalé depuis bien longtemps. Elle a essayé de me raisonner d'un regard perçant, signifiant 'si tu ne manges pas , je t'arrache la tête' mais ça n'a rien changé. Je lui ait sourit pour la rassurer, tout ça sous les yeux de mes ex-camarades , et de mon meilleur ami, qui ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que le bon vieux Potter était devenu une ombre.

« J'en sais rien, Neville. Je suppose que je vais retrouver mon équipe, tout simplement. »

Comme si la mort de Voldemort –un peu d'rimes pour la frime- allait changer quelque chose à ce que je suis.

« Il faudra que tu me donnes un autographe pour ma nièce, elle est folle de toi. Elle collectionne tes posters,… »

Ron me sert un verre de jus de citrouille et je le remercie d'un regard. Il se tourne vers Hermione, l'embrasse furtivement en souriant, et retourne sa cuisse de poulet. Elle est resplendissante. Je parle d'Hermione, pas de la cuisse de poulet. Je crois que si je ne lui donnais pas tant de soucis à se faire, à mon sujet, sa vie serait parfaite. Elle pourrait l'être, si je m'en allais.

« … des figurines, des verres à ton effigie, des dessous de plat en rotin, à ton effigie, elle t'a même crée un site Internet, heu… à ton effigie… »

Je crois que Neville essaye de communiquer avec moi.

« Hé bien je te signerais ça tout à l'heure » je fais avec un sourire. Il rougit et retourne à sa conversation avec Parvati, à propos de son exploration en Afrique, et de toutes les plantes qu'il y avait découvertes. Elle paraît emballée. Je sens qu'il va conclure, ce soir.

Je fais un tour de la salle, du regard. D'abord la table des Gryffondors, tous souriants, tous joyeux, je fais un peu tâche, d'ailleurs. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Son effectif a au moins été réduit de moitié depuis la chute de Voldemort. La moitié des Serpents étaient des Mangemorts, qui vont finir leurs jours à Azkaban. Bizarrement, ce ne sont pas ceux auquel je croyais. Zabini et Parkinson sont là, en pleine discussion. Enfin, le Pekinois est en pleine discussion, tandis que Zabini se prend la tête dans ses mains, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Crabe et Goyle ne sont plus là, évidemment… ils avaient décidé d'entrer dans la confrérie des cinglés en tuniques noires, et après avoir torturé un seul Moldu, ils avaient été arrêtés. Malfoy traîne je-ne-sais-où, et à vrai dire, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Mon regard passe sur la table des Serdaigles, où Luna me fait un immense sourire accompagné d'un signe de la main. Je continue mon tour d'horizon : La table des professeurs, Rogues et ses cheveux luisants, Dumbledore… fixant avec désolation la chaise qui fut celle d'Hagrid… Mon estomac se noue face à l'expression du vieillard. Mac Go, la table des Poufsouffles, une bande de magiciens en tuniques bleues, armés de baguettes, fonce vers nous, Rusard en pleine discussion avec un tableau, le… gné?!

Je me lève , et on se tourne tous vers les nouveaux arrivants, tandis que le silence se fait dans la salle. Et on observe le groupe de Magico…flics, qui s'approche de nous. Ils s'arrêtent au milieu de la salle, en rangs réguliers, tandis que Dumbledore s'approche d'eux, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. C'est bien la première fois que je vois Dumbledore ne pas comprendre. Le plus grand d'entre eux, un énorme barbu , déplie difficilement un parchemin , alors que des raclements de gorge agacés et des murmures se font entendre.

« Hum… »

Il fronce les sourcils difficilement, fixant son parchemin. Pendant quelques secondes, il tente de déchiffrer, en fermant les yeux et se les frottant, avant de se décider à attraper ses lunettes. Fred et George étouffent un rire.

« Au nom de la loi du Monde Magique, et sur ordre de Mr Fudge ici présent, le ressortissant britannique Draco Malfoy est mis en état d'arrestation. Il est prié de se rendre de lui même, avant que nous ne prenions nos propres mesures. »

Je hausse un sourcil et lance d'une voix assez forte :

« Et de quoi est ce qu'on l'accuse ? »

Le gros barbu se tourne vers moi et son visage change de couleur lorsqu'il voit à qui il a à faire. Il pense que je veux protéger Malfoy, ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devient blanc ? J'ai juste posé une question !

« Monsieur Malfoy est suspecté d'appartenir au groupe des Mangemorts. Il a été vu il y a une semaine lors d'un massacre de Moldus, nous avons des témoins !

-Quel genre de témoins ?

-Des témoins te tout ce qu'il y a de plus… banals. » il déglutit difficilement.

Je ricane et croise les bras.

« Il a été balancé par ses amis Mangemorts, n'est ce pas ? Quels témoins fiables… »

Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi je fais ça ?

« Hum… trêve de bavardages » fait-il d'une voix mal assurée. Il replie le parchemin et le glisse dans sa poche. Il étouffe un soupire d'indignation, et lâche, tout sauf calmement : « Monsieur Malfoy a été vu ici, et il est prié de nous accompagner immédiatement au ministère de la Magie, où il subira un procès juste , et … une sanction juste. »

Un lourd silence tombe sur la salle. On s'attend peut-être tous à voir Malfoy arriver les mains en l'air , se rendant à cette fabuleuse Justice en qui j'ai tant confiance. Ho, que j'aime ma crédibilité.

« Hé bien hé bien… une bande d'abrutis pour venir me chercher, moi ? Je suis touché. »

Une centaine de têtes se tournent vers Malfoy, fièrement debout dans l'encadrement de la grande porte. Il remet négligemment en place quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient égarées sur son front, et sourit à l'assemblée consternée.

« Draco Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence… où… de ne pas le garder… et… »

Il se tourne vers un des officiers qui lui murmure un 'tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous'.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! Tout ce que vous direz sera retenu contre vous, et… vous allez être jugé…. Et…

-Mais, enfin messieurs, c'est insens ! » coupe Rogues en se levant.

Il pointe son doigt sur Malfoy et lance d'une voix forte.

« Ce jeune homme est innocent, je m'en porte garant. »

Le barbu fixe Rogues d'un air amusé et explique d'une voix calme, comme s'il s'adressait un gamin de 5 ans.

« Malheureusement, votre parole ne vaut rien. » Il désigne Malfoy du menton et lance un bref « Arrêtez-le. » Deux flics hésitent, après tout, Malfoy était réputé dangereux. Ils se lancent un regard peu rassuré, avant que le barbu ne s'énerve.

« Arrêtez le ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, et les deux officiers non plus. J'entends des bruissements de cape, je sens un bras qui m'agrippe, une baguette pointée sur moi, une main fine qui s'introduit dans ma poche, qui me désarme, des cris d'horreur. Le salaud…

« Vous bougez, et votre survivant national meurt dans d'atroces… atroces souffrances. » Il avait dit ça calmement, une espèce de ton sadique dans la voix.

« Malfoy ! » je m'exclame tandis que je sens qu'il recule, et j'emboîte le pas avec lui.

« T'inquiète, Potty. C'est bientôt terminé. » il répond toujours aussi calmement. « Posez vos baguettes. » Il fait aux deux officiers chargés de l'arrêter. Puis voyant leur hésitation, il ajoute un : « Hum… s'il vous plait ? »

Je vois que Fudge hésite… d'un coté, perdre son seul moyen –Malfoy- de pouvoir un jour pouvoir raconter à ses petits enfants –si tant est qu'il y ait une Madame Fudge, ce dont je doute- qu'il avait contribué à l'arrestation d'un Mangemort, et qu'il avait donc sauvé des tas de vies, et blablabla… de l'autre, se voir désigner coupable d'un crime, celui d'avoir laissé mourir le survivant… dilemme. Je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir et se refermer instantanément, ravalant la connerie qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Son expression se fait soudainement déterminée. Ca y est , il a pris sa décision.

« Arrêtez-vous ! »hurle Fudge aux deux flics qui continuent à pointer leurs baguettes sur nous. « Et baissez vos baguettes ! »

Ils s'exécutent et jettent à terre les morceaux de bois.

« Bien. »fait Malfoy. « Maintenant , Potty et moi allons vous laisser. C'est ce qui s'appelle 'prendre un otage'. De premier choix, qui plus est. »

Il pointe sa baguette en l'air et lance un 'accio balai', et il attend. Hermione se lève et je lui lance un regard suppliant, elle ne peut pas énerver un Malfoy en colère, pas dans son état, pas avec ma filleule qui grandit dans son ventre !

« Draco. » Elle murmure presque inaudiblement.

Le concerné se tourne vers elle sans me lâcher, enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans ma chair, il n'avait que deux mots à prononcer, deux petits mots, et l'Histoire de Potter serait terminée.

« Que veux-tu, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et qui t-as permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

-Tu… relâches Harry. Je t'en prie. » elle fait d'une voix suppliante. « Part seul, mais laisse Harry ici. »

Son bras se resserre autour de ma taille, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne me laissera pas partir…Ron se lève à son tour, il a l'air sûr de lui, fier. Je sais qu'il a peur, je le vois dans son regard.

« Par pitié, Malfoy… »

J'entends le blond ricaner et il leur crache amèrement :

« Bien sûr, m'enfuir seul, leur laisser une chance de me tuer en plein vol…Et je suis sensé vous écouter après 3, 4 lobotomies ? C'est bien ça ?. »

Je pourrais tenter de me défaire de ses bras, lui envoyer un coup de coude bien senti dans… les côtes. Mais mes amis sont là, devant nous… Impossible, je peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient blessés, ils ont déjà assez souffert par ma faute. J'entends un sifflement sourd, le bruit d'un balai qui fend les airs. Je lance un dernier regard à Hermione, une larme perle au coin de ses yeux… Je hais Malfoy pour ça aussi.

« Si vous me suivez, je balance Potter par dessus bord. Messieurs, bonne soirée ! » il lance joyeusement.

Sans me lâcher, il me fait monter sur le balai, et nous décollons. J'entends Mac Gonagall hurler un dernier 'Monsieur Malfoy, soyez raisonnable !'. Il murmure une formule et le grand plafond s'ouvre devant nous, laissant le passage vers un ciel sans étoiles… Nous nous éloignons vite du château, je sens le corps de Malfoy se presser contre le mien, et je crois que je vais vomir. Le vent frais s'engouffre dans ma chemise, fait voler mes cheveux sur la face de Malfoy, alors que le château n'est plus qu'un point à l'horizon… il est toujours dans mon dos, et je l'entends qui ricane.

« Hé bien, je crois qu'on va devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble…

-Approximativement… Combien de temps ?

-Autant qu'il faudra, Potter. »

.

A suivre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Road Trip **

* * *

Disclaimer : Potty, toujours pas à moi... rien n'est à moi :'( ... sauf l'histoire. Et encore... Je l'ai volée à une vieille déguisée en dindon, dans la rue. Meuhhhh nan... 

Resumé: Il va le décoincer un peu, et inversement... Harry/Draco.

Note de l'auteur : Hahaha... pardon. _Fais les yeux doux (genre le chat potté) à l'assemblée, et aux deux folles là bas au fond armées de vases chinois_. B... bonnjouuur ! Heu... c'est mon second chapitre, que j'aime pas, et à qui j'ai pas trouvé de titre, donc j'ai mis la première chose qui me passait par la tête... m'enfin c'est une sorte de... passage obligatoire. Le passage ou ils sont pas encore ensemble, et que je déteste... et où il ne se passe rien d'interessant. Voilà. Au revoir!

* * *

Onarluca : Merci infiniment ! Cha fait tjs autant plaisir =D 

Zazan : Voaaala ! Pitié d'Harry ? Au prises avec un blondinet sexy ? Nahhhhhh t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est entre de bonnes mains !! Merci bcp à toii !

Citrouille Farçie : Ho j'adore ton pseudo :D Ché pas pourquoi... mais l'est sympathique. Bon, en tout cas, plein de merci, de bisous, de marshmallows à toi

Hayden : :D Merci ! Voilà !!

Fanli : Vite, vite ? (là je rougis) oui... j'ai peut-être un peu de retard... enfin... bon... Merci !! :D

Zick : Merci bien !!

KTK : Ho non moi j'veux pas enlever ryry, parce que sinon, Ronny serait jaloux, j'ai pas envie que Ronny soit jaloux, vu que Ronny, c'est mon homard... En tout cas, merci :D

Syl2Sy : Merciiii bien ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'ai quand même passé pratiquement un mois dessus, sans pause Kit Kat, ni rien :D Si si, j'vous jure, c'est pour ça que je suis autant en retard, c'est parce que... je suis lente.

Yumi : Je crois que je donnerais mon père ma mère mes frères et mes sœurs (houhouuu) pour être à sa place... c'est vrai quoi... Oui je mets Draco, parce que quelquefois je me plante, je mélange les versions, par exemple... mais c'est vrai que Draco, c'est plus classe. Pour les pouvoirs de Potty, faudra attendre un peu, parce que pour l'instant, il peut rien faire... enfin il a les mains attachées, alors essaye de tenir une baguette avec les mains attachées, enfin si tu peux, mais bon c'est steak quand même, de tenir une baguette avec des mains dans le dos, enfin c'que j'en dis moi... Ben... sinon je peux répondre par un 'merci' simple, classe et significatif. Alors merci :D

Sinwen : Je sais pas trop pourquoi il le défend, m'enfin Harry c'est un bon gars, il sait reconnaître une injustice quand il en voit une. Et je vais arrêter là!! Merci !!

Darksetuna : Merci bienn ! Je sais pas si t'as lu mon autre fic, mais si tu l'as fais, et même si t'as pas aimé, merci quand même, ça fait plaisir

Zoomalfoy : Salouuuuuuuuut ! :D J'adore tes reviews, ça me rend toujours autant toute schwepps, comme quand je mange du Babybel. Mais en mieux. En plus, tu m'appelles 'ma puce' alors là... chuis aux anges. Comme Jesus. Mais en mieux. Tu crois qu'il va falloir combien te temps à Ryry et Malfoy pour se mettre ensemble ? Moi j'dis... hum... ho, j'ai dit qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble ? C'est p'têtre un slash Dobby/Dumby... qui sait... et Ryry et le blond, ils vont juste devenir potes, boire des bières et jouer à la Playstation ensemble, tu vois... Enfin moi j'dis ça, mais j'en sais rien, chuis aussi renseignée que l'auteur, c'est à dire pas du tout... enfin. Yoda seul le sait. Encore merci pour ces fabuleuses reviews de compétition que tu m'envoies, chte fais des bisous, des trucs douloureux aussi, passque faut savoir être bad dans la vie, et encore plus de bisoux. Pour Massimo et Winny, ben chuis tombée sur le répondeur quand j'ai appelé... sont en lune de miel (Winny, miel, miel, Winny, mouahahahah :D) vachement loin, alors faudra attendre un tit peu.

Keira-07 : Pardon ? On se connaît ? Lapin ? Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Une lettre rouge ? Une carte postale Smallville ? Rimey dans l'armoire ? Fonzie ? Qu'est ce donc ? Pardon ? Qu'est ce que vous bites ? Hooooo Galouzzzz c'est toi ? :D Tu vois, j'ai écris...

Abella : Merci du fond du cœur :D Je t'anaconde aussi.

En gros, Merci à tous infiniment.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : **In Mexico, everybody spoke Mexicalan.**

POV Draco

Il me semble qu'il s'est endormi. Non, puisque je l'entends marmonner de temps en temps. Enfin, il a cessé de se plaindre à voix haute, c'est déjà ça... mais merde, j'aurais dû prendre un otage moins ...plus... enfin, vous voyez. Mais non, le seul abruti qui se tenait debout et qui était à porté de la main : Potter. Je suis maudis. Et cette balade qui n'en finit pas... Le vent fait voler ses cheveux autour de son visage, et évidemment, j'en prend dans la face... j'ai jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient peu doux... enfin j'en suis pas sûr, faudrait peut-être que je passe une main dedans pour en être sûr. Non ? Non... je divague. C'est l'altitude, le fait que nous volions depuis quelques heures sans s'arrêter. Je sens que j'ai encore fait une belle connerie...

« Je peux savoir où tu nous emmène ? » il fait d'un ton désinvolte.

Le balafré reprend du poil de la bête. Je suis sûr que s'il est avec moi, ils renonceront à me suivre... d'un coté, c'est le meilleur otage que j'aurais pu choisir. Et celui avec les plus belles fesses, qui plus est.

« A la maison, Potter. Je passe prendre quelques affaires, et on part en voyage...

-Laisse moi partir... »

Je ne lui réponds même pas... après tout, c'est Potter. Mon Dieu, je vais devoir passer du temps avec cette loque. J'aurais presque de la pitié pour moi même.

« Tu es stupide, Potter. »

Il fallait quand même que je lui réponde quelque chose, histoire de ne pas le laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Je l'entends grogner et il ajoute :

« Tu doit commencer à en avoir marre, de cette phrase, à force de la répéter pour t'en convaincre...C'est ta devise ? 'Potter stupide, stupide, Potter, bouhh, je suis supérieur, je suis un Malfoy...' » il fait, imitant ma perfection vraiment mal. Je ricane.

« Ma devise ? Non... ma devise est 'mort aux cons', et...

-Un suicide en vue ? » coupe t-il sur un ton trop sérieux à mon goût. J'allais détruire son moral, et il m'a devancé.

« Ferme là. Et regarde. » je grogne.

Et pour la première fois, depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il m'écoute, se tait et observe le spectacle qui se joue devant nous. Le sommet d'une des tours du château dépasse des brumes bleutées, donnant l'impression de soutenir le ciel et l'astre, cette saleté de lune qui éclaire le visage de Potter. Et bientôt, la demeure se dresse fièrement devant nous. Deux immenses tours, interminables, pointent vers le ciel, une bâtisse en pierre qui me fait penser à Poudlard... en –beaucoup- plus coquet, plus grand, plus Malfoy. Devant le château, le lac étincelant, même à la lueur de la lune. Tout ça baigné dans une atmosphère calme... et sous ce ciel violacé, le château me paraît plus beau qu'à ses habitudes. Potter fixe la demeure, la bouche entrouverte... un gamin de 5 ans aurait eu la même réaction.

« Ca doit te changer de ton trou à rat. » je dis, pour rompre ce silence qui s'était installé et qui ne me plaisait pas.

« Uh.. uhh.... » il réussit à articuler.

Je souris malgré moi et descend vers le château.

------------------------------

Pov Harry

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

-Monsieur Malfoy !

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bien le bonjour, monsieur Malfoy. »

Tiens, est ce du respect pour Malfoy que je voit dans les yeux des domestiques ? Ridicule... c'est de la peur. Le peur d'être avadakedavrisé pour un regard en biais où un manque de politesse. Il marche devant moi sans même leur jeter un regard, et je le suis , les mains attachées derrière mon dos par magie. Ils s'inclinent devant lui, tous , chacun leur tour, et je crois déceler de la pitié dans leur regard, lorsqu'ils me voient.

Les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrent devant nous et nous laissent apercevoir un hall à la hauteur de mes espérances, un véritable château fort... pitoyable.

« Bienvenue dans ma demeure secondaire, Potter.

-Ca pue le mangemort... » je crache, sans me douter de la réaction que ça allait provoquer. Et elle ne se fait pas attendre, il se tourne vivement et pointe sa baguette sur mon cœur, la fureur le défigurant. Nous nous défions du regard quelques instants, jouant à celui qui baissera les yeux le premier.

« Ne t'avise plus de faire une remarque de ce genre. » grogne-t-il.

J'acquiesce lentement sous ses yeux, et nous nous remettons en marche. Je crois qu'il a failli me tuer... failli.

Nous montons des escaliers de pierre, interminables, avant d'atterrir dans ce qu'il me semble être... sa chambre. Un lit à Baldaquins, un bar , ma foi, bien garni, des draps de soie noires... des tableaux monstrueux , une tapisserie vert et or, une immense fenêtre, fermée. Pas de doute, c'est son domaine.

Il me jette violemment dans un coin , je heurte le mur de pierre dans un bruit sourd. Même pas mal. Il se dirige vers un immense bureau de bois, et commence à fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Il en sort une pile de dossiers , à l'air assez importants.

« Ne t'habitues pas à la demeure... je prends quelques affaires, et nous partons.

-Ou... tu pourrais me laisser ici. »

Il ricane et continue d'empiler des dossiers, dans une mallette noire... Ca me paraît louche. La mallette noire est toujours mauvais signe.

« Fonzie ! » Il hurle en l'air. J'étouffe un ricanement devant ce nom ridicule, avant d'entendre un 'pop' significatif. Je me tourne, et observe la petite créature difforme qui venait d'apparaître, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse aux couleurs des Serpentards. Ridicules jusqu'au bout.

« Vous m'avez appelé , maître ?

-Emmène Potter faire un tour. Et ne le laisse pas s'échapper, ou il t'en coûtera de ta misérable vie. C'est bien compris ? » Il avait dit ça d'une traite, continuant à ranger les dossiers, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde que de menacer quelqu'un de mort. C'est Malfoy.

« Oui Maître. » répond la créature, tremblotante.

La créature me pousse devant elle, pour m'emmener hors de la chambre. Mes mains sont toujours liées derrière mon dos, et l'autre enflure m'a jeté un sort, qui fait qu'il m'est impossible de toucher une baguette, à moins d'avoir envie que mes mains ne deviennent deux tas de cendres. Je crois que pour l'évasion, c'est raté.

Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre... et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le diable avait enfin un visage. Celui d'un ange.

---------------------------

J'aperçois enfin le jardin, vaste et luxuriant. Des milliers de fleurs infestent l'endroit. De chaque coté d'une longue allée qui mène à une immense fontaine, avec ... devinez quoi ? Un dragon. Original. Un immense dragon de pierre, qui crache des jets d'eau par la gueule. L'odeur des roses emplie mes narines, ça peut paraître très stupide, et un peu cucu, mais je vais vous dire, ça fait du bien pas où ça passe. L'elfe m'a fait visiter le château... rien de bien passionnant, juste magnifique. Faut se rendre à l'évidence, tout ça est superbe. Je ne pensais pas qu'un Malfoy pouvait vivre dans un endroit si beau et fabuleux, c'est tellement contraire à leur famille. J'imaginais qu'il vivait dans un manoir... glauque. Des murs sans vie, aussi vides que sa boîte crânienne. Mais non, au contraire. C'était même plus agréable que Poudlard. Mon Dieu... je déraille. Enfin... ici, tout est parfait. Mis à part le fait que mes mains soient liées, et que je sois un otage entre les mains –habiles- d'un psychopathe.

« Et cette porte, Fonzie ? » je fais en désignant du menton une petite porte de bois cachée par des lierres envahissants. Il tourne vers moi ses gros yeux globuleux, l'air horrifié.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la porte, la porte, ne dois pas être ouverte. »

Sur ce, il se remet en marche.

« Et tu sais ce que la pièce contient ?

-Ho... des prisonniers, moldus et sang-de bourbes. C'est un repère de Mangemorts, Monsieur Potter, pas une colonie de vacances. »

Des otages. Je le savais, Malfoy est un mangemort. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en ai douté. C'est écrit sur son front... l'enflure.

Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il venait de m'avouer que Malfoy cachait des prisonniers à l'intérieur du château... Il continue à avancer doucement, en sifflotant. Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe si atteint, si ...

« Mon maître a l'air de vous apprécier. » fait Fonzie, arrachant de toutes ses forces une mauvaise herbe qui avait élu domicile au milieu de l'allée.

Mes yeux se sont instantanément transformés en immenses soucoupes. Je fixe la petite créature. Je crois que je viens de rencontrer un elfe de maison atteint, psychologiquement parlant, et drogué. Intéressant.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Je réponds en haussant un sourcil. « Et d'ailleurs, je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça... je suis un otage. Otage, ça veut dire que lui et moi, ne sommes pas en de très bons termes, et qu'il a certainement dans l'idée de me tuer. Tu comprends ? »

Il réussit enfin à arracher la plante, et bascule en arrière sous l'effort phénoménale qu'il avait fourni. Il se relève rapidement, et lève les bras en signe de victoire. Malheureusement, la mauvaise herbe repousse immédiatement.

« Cette saleté s'infiltre partout... » il murmure, le regard triste. Il continue son chemin tout penaud, et je le suis.

« Croyez moi, Monsieur Harry Potter. Si il voulait vous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Je crois qu'on a pas la même vision du bien et du mal. Lui... il est mauvais ! Là dessus, tu peux pas me contredire. »

Non mais vraiment... Je me demande combien Draco l'a payé pour qu'il tente de me convaincre qu'il n'était pas si mauvais qu'il en avait l'air. Ses grands yeux jaunâtres quittent le massif de rose pour venir se poser sur moi, il soupire :

« Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas mauvais de nature... c'est... »

Sans prévenir, il quitte le petit chemin pavé, se jette contre un arbre et commence à se frapper violemment le crâne contre le tronc. Je me contente de trépigner des pieds , et de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour le faire arrêter. Ben oui, les mains liées, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de se blesser, tout simplement. J'essaye, je vous assure !

« Fonzie ! Arrête ça ! T'as rien dit de mal ! » J'hurle, conscient que son crâne est déjà bien amoché.

Il cesse immédiatement et tourne vers moi ses yeux embués de larmes. J'éprouve même un peu de pitié pour lui.

« J'ai failli... dire du mal de Mon Maître. Lucius Malfoy était un homme... » Il soupire et serre les dents, comme si cette phrase lui demandait un effort surhumain.

« Ecoute... » je fais avec un sourire. « Lucius Malfoy est mort, en même temps que d'autres enflures. T'as plus rien à craindre de lui ! »

Il détache ses bras de l'arbre à contrecœur et renifle bruyamment. Je lui fait une moue de compassion, celles dont j'ai le secret, mais qui d'habitude me sert des donzelles qui me racontent leurs histoires de cœurs broyés. Il reprend, d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

« Vous avez probablement raison. » fait-il, des sanglots dans la voix, et les yeux toujours humides. « Lucius Malfoy était un homme ... mauvais » il ajoute en frissonnant, comme si il s'attendait à voir Lucius bondir sur lui et le battre. « Mais le maître, même si il veut lui ressembler, il n'est pas comme ça... ce n'est pas dans sa nature. »

Je fronce les sourcils et demande :

« Tu veux dire que Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort ? »

« NON ! »Il s'empresse de répondre , les yeux grands comme deux gros souaffles. « Non ! Mon Maître est bien trop fier pour ça ! Jamais il ne se traînera aux pieds de quelqu'un , et surtout pas d'un mort, je ... »

Il prend soudain un ait horrifié et commence à s'assener des coups de poings sur la figure :

« Trop de révélations... TROP ! Trop de révélations... Silence ! » il hurle. Il saisi une grosse pierre, à terre, et frappe son crâne de toutes ses forces.

« Arrête ! Mais arrête ! Tu vas finir par te blesser ! » je m'exclame en recommençant à gesticuler.

-Je... (SBAM) suis... (SBAAM)... un mauvais... (SBAM) ... elfe de maison ! »

Il arrête enfin, jette la pierre derrière les massifs de roses, et il se remet en marche, comme si il ne venait pas de se fracasser le crâne. Décidément, ça doit être un truc d'elfes, la folie. Nous continuons donc notre route , sur le petit chemin, au milieu de massifs de fleurs odorants, dans le silence. Je jette des coups d'œil un peu partout, souriant malgré moi de temps en temps... ça aurait pu ressembler à une promenade de santé, si mes mains n'étaient pas liées. J'aurais bien posé des questions sur son ... maître, mais j'abandonne l'idée. Trop de révélations, trop de... bosses sur son crâne. La fontaine apparaît dans toute sa splendeur. Je m'assois à son bord, je suppose que Malfoy n'a pas terminé. Fonzie escalade difficilement le rebord, et nous restons là, les yeux dans le vague, quelques instants. Je vais ouvrir la bouche lorsque...

« Arrêtez de me poser des questions ! » il hurle en tournant vers moi un regard furieux. Je le fixe quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés. Je tente de me justifier.

« Mais je n'ai pas... »

« Je ne vous dirais rien ! » il coupe. « Et surtout pas que non, mon Maître n'est pas un Mangemort, et ce dont on l'accuse est faux, qu'il est au centre d'un complot qui vise à l'enfermer, pour des raisons purement futiles, qu'il n'est pas mauvais, qu'il a juste besoin d'aide.»

Il reprend son souffle après cette tirade, un poing posé sur ses côtes douloureuses ,et je le fixais, bouche bée.

« Tu... t'as l'intention de te blesser encore une fois ? » je demande, une grimace craignant la réponse sur le visage.

Il hausse un sourcil.. enfin... ce qui lui sert de sourcil, un morceau de peau... enfin peu importe, et répond d'une voix tout à fait calme et innocente.

« Non, pourquoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

-----------------------------

Malfoy nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Je lève la tête vers sa silhouette qui s'avance, éclairée par un pâle rayon de soleil...et ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a une certaine classe. Malgré le fait que ses cheveux plaqués en arrière trahissent la présence de deux ou trois pots de gel à l'intérieur. Il s'avance vers nous, un air frustré imprimé sur son visage.

« Fonzie. Pourquoi es-tu si amoché ? » il demande, un sourcil en hameçon, l'air tout à fait calme. Pourtant, la tension qui émanait de lui était pratiquement palpable. Pas si stupide Malfoy... il avait deviné que Fonzie m'avait fait des révélations. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas Potter qui t'a frappé... alors. Qu'est ce que tu as à dire ? »

La créature baisse les yeux sur sa taie d'oreiller, suçote un de ses doigts et entreprend de nettoyer une tache.

« Fonzie ? » siffle Malfoy d'un ton abominablement calme. « Je crois t'avoir posé une question. »

L'elfe sursaute légèrement, puis lève les yeux vers son maître, visiblement effrayé. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, et lâche d'une toute petite voix :

« Je suis si désolé, Maître. »

Il passe négligemment une main dans ses cheveux fins, ils virevoltent quelques instants et se remettent en place... comme pour casser le mythe de sa tête remplie de gel. Et ça marche. J'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue en remuant la tête quelques instants, ses longs fils dorés suivant parfaitement les mouvements de sa tête... parce qu'il le vaut bien. (spé dédicace à Nunurs et Galouz :D Charmannnt !!)

« Pas autant que moi. » il fait d'un ton de tout ce qu'il y a de plus détaché.

L'efle est pétrifié, je le vois dans son regard. Il attend la sentence, la tête inclinée sur ses pieds. Malfoy s'avance vers lui d'un pas décidé, et je décide de faire quelque chose. Je sens que je signe mon arrêt de mort, mais je me lève brusquement de la murette... et fonce sur lui, comme j'ai appris à faire lors d'un match de rugby moldu...Il hurle mon nom, avant de basculer... à l'intérieur de la fontaine. J'entends un énorme 'SPLOUF' et un cri de rage. Je me décide à ouvrir un œil... ho... belle journée pour mourir, n'est ce pas ?

Malfoy est au milieu de la fontaine, bien ancré sur ses fesses, les jambes étendues dans l'eau glaciale. Il est trempé de la tête aux pieds, et une sorte de crapaud a élu domicile... sur sa tête. Il me fixe d'un regard de haine, pure, je crois déceler des éclairs sortant de sa boîte crânienne. Oui, c'est un fait, je vais mourir. Et je fait la chose la plus stupide qui soit... je laisse vagabonder mes yeux un peu partout.

« Potter... » il fait d'une voix glaciale.

Je descend les yeux sur sa nuque... fine. Je crois déceler des battements, il est tellement énervé que son cœur est prêt à exploser à tout moment. Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma stupidité ? Elle me force à baisser les yeux sur son torse... sa chemise blanche, de soie, fine, très fine... trop fine, j'ai horreur de cette matière. Le problème, c'est que lorsque c'est mouillé, c'est... transparent. Et bizarrement , ça ne me gène pas... Le vêtement qui ne sert plus à rien, si ce n'est à le rendre plus... abominablement sexy, dévoile chaque partie de son buste, parfait, fin, plat, musclé...Mes yeux, mes yeux... sur son torse. Minute. Je ne suis pas gay, hein ? Enfin... on m'aurait prévenu, si ça avait été le cas. En temps normal, j'aurais hurlé... mais je ... suis trop... omnibulé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et...

« POTTER ! » Il hurle.

Je sursaute violemment et sort de ce coton durant lequel j'étais plongé pendant mon... observation. Tout mon esprit m'est rendu. Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir et je mate Malfoy. JE MATE MALFOY ? Nan... Ho... Merlin !

« J'espère que ce que tu vois te plait, au moins. » il susurre avec un sourire pervers. « Sacré Potter, tu m'étonneras toujours. »

Un jet d'eau sort de la gueule du dragon et lui arrive en plein visage. Je me retiens de ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que je le vois réfléchir à la meilleure manière de me faire souffrir, et mourir lentement, très lentement.

« Tu peux m'aider à me relever, avant que je ne te trucides ? »

Je déglutit difficilement et lui montre mes mains liées... ça me paraît impossible, de l'aider. C'est ballot. Il exprime un profond soupire d'indignation, et commence à avancer vers le rebord, une lueur démoniaque dans le regard... Je n'ai pas le temps de reculer, il me saisi par le col et me fait basculer dans la fontaine, à ses cotés. Froid. Et je suis humide.

« 1-1 , Potter » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que le dragon de pierre me crache à la figure un jet d'eau, glacé. « Crois moi, je suis très doué pour ridiculiser les types de ton espèce. Alors ne crois pas me vaincre. »

Hoo... parce que c'est une compétition ? Hé bien... que le meilleur gagne !

-------------------------

POV Draco.

Petit con. Abruti. Oser s'en prendre à Malfoy. Il me le paiera, et il le sait... mais pas maintenant... quand il s'y attendra le moins... la vengeance sera douce, lente... sournoise. Il verra, le balafré, ce dont est capable un Malfoy.

« Tiens, enfile ça. » je fais, en lui lançant à la tête un tee-shirt noir, une paire de jeans et des sous-vêtements. Un équipement passe-partout.

Il grimace et désigne du menton la porte de la chambre.

« Parce qu'en plus, tu veux que je sortes ? » Je secoues la tête lentement. « Potter, je commence vraiment à croire que tu te fous de ma gueule quelquefois. Allez change toi, nous partons. Tu peux aller dans la salle de bain, si t'es trop pudique.

-Je... peux rien faire. » il grogne et levant ses mains liées.

Hooo... d'accord.

« Ecoute moi Potter. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Si je retire tes liens, tu vas te jeter sur moi, et m'étrangler. Ou autre chose. Enfin, je ne t'en veux pas, le plus hétéro des hétéros pourrait changer de pointure en me voyant...Me faire mater par un abruti met mal à l'aise, alors essaye d'être plus discret à l'avenir, par pitié.

-Je ne te matais pas, et ce ne sera jamais le cas. » grogne-t-il ,les dents serrées par la colère et la frustration.

Ho le vilain menteur...

« Bref. Va falloir que tu me promettes, à la façon sorcier, de ne pas t'échapper, ni d'essayer de me tuer. »

Il hausse un sourcil, il ne comprend pas, visiblement. Quelquefois, je me demande ce qui a pris au vieux fou de lui envoyer la lettre pour Poudlard. Ce type ne connaît rien au monde sorcier.

« Hoste Promissio. »

Un halo de lumière bleuâtre l'enveloppe, tandis que je remarque qu'il prend peur. Il ne me fait pas confiance ? Il a raison.

« Promets. »

Il soupire bruyamment, je le vois réfléchir. Le pauvre, ça doit lui demander tant d'efforts...

« Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à toi, Potty. La première, tu promets de ne pas t'échapper, et tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. La deuxième, tu refuses, tu restes attaché, je demande à Fonzie qu'il s'occupe de tout, de vraiment tout, ce qui pourrait demander l'usage de tes mains. La troisième, tu sautes par la fenêtre, dans un élan de joie, te rends compte qu'on est à 20 m au dessus du sol, t'écrase lamentablement, privant le monde de ta présence si essentielle, et avec un peu de chance, te faisant piétiner par un hippogriffe qui passerait par là par hasard. Tu choisis ? »

Ho... je m'aime. Je m'aime vraiment beaucoup.

« Je promets de ne pas m'échapper. » murmure t'il en baissant les yeux. J'aime le voir dominé... et moi dominant, bien évidemment.

« Et ? » je l'invite à continuer d'un léger hochement de tête.

« Etdpaessayertetuer....

-Et de quoi ?

-Et... ahem... de ne pas essayer de te tuer. » Il lance à contre-cœur, d'une voix forte.

« Bien. » La lumière bleue s'estompe, les liens se défont, et par la même occasion, la lueur de naïveté dans son regard s'éteint. Il vient de comprendre que tout ça n'étais pas un jeu, qu'il était vraiment aux mains d'un Malfoy. Il masse ses mains douloureuses quelques instants avant de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

« Et si je tente de m'échapper ? Ou ... de violemment te broyer le crâne ?»

Je souris légèrement et lui répond d'un ton neutre :

« Tu brûlera. Littéralement. Le sort est destiné à faire promettre des sorciers en qui on a pas confiance. Et comme aucun sorcier n'aime brûler... enfin si peut-être quelques uns... enfin plusieurs. Bref. Si tu tentes de t'échapper, tu brûleras, atroces souffrances, et toi, t'iras en enfer, c'est certain. Tout ça pour dire que tu es mon otage, Potter.»

Il acquiesce à contre-cœur et entre lentement dans la salle de bain. Je l'ai ridiculisé ? Evidemment. 2-1, Potter.

Je me change moi même en deux temps trois mouvements, mhhh... quelle chemise ? La blanche, la verte ? Le blanc avait l'air de plaire à Potter. Ce sera donc la verte.

« Potter, toujours vivant ? » je m'exclame à travers la porte.

J'entends un grognement sourd, il marmonne.

« Saleté de nippes moldues... »

Je ricane. Et la porte s'ouvre enfin.

« C'est un peu... serré. » il fait, s'admirant devant la glace, en passant les mains sur son tee-shirt noir, et très très, très moulant. Vraiment très moulant. Ca devrait être interdit. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y a une loi à l'encontre des tee-shirts noirs serrés qui font, ôh abommination, ressortir, et je dois l'avouer, le physique très agréable de Potter. Si elle n'existe pas, je vais l'inventer. Arrête de le mater, ressaisis toi, c'est Potter, un putain de bon samaritain... avec de belles fesses. Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Je lui ait enfin trouvé une qualité, autant que je... l'admire.

Potter... C'est Potter, c'est Potter, c'est Potter.

Je ne parviens qu'à emettre un vague 'uh uh' accompagné d'un petit hochement de tête.

C'est Potter, Potter, Potter n'est pas attirant. Potter est tout sauf attirant. A coté de 'pas attirant', dans le dictionnaire, il y a une photo de Potter. C'est Potter. C'est juste Potter.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? il me demande en apercevant mon reflet blême dans le miroir.

-C'est Potter, c'est Potter... »

J'ai pensé à voix haute, il me semble. Il hausse un sourcil et me demande poliment:

« T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »

Connard.

« Allons y, je lâche d'une voix qui se veut sèche.

- Tu comptes revenir ici un jour ? » Il me demande, sans bouger, tandis que je jette la dernière chemise dans la valise

« Probablement pas. Pourquoi ?

-Les moldus, dans les cachots. Qui va les délivrer ? »il fait doucement, inconscient qu'il parle à un Malfoy.

Fonzie. Je me demande ce qu'il a raconté d'autre à Potter. Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de cet elfe. C'est lui qui avait avoué à Pansy que mes draps étaient toutes les semaines témoins de mes ébats... chaque semaine avec une personne différente, évidemment. Ca l'a dérangée, si j'en juge la magistrale gifle qu'elle m'a mise.

« Le château est perdu au milieu de nulle part, ils vont mourir...

- Ho, mais oui, bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » j'ironise.

Il sert les poings, d'ou jaillissent de petites étincelles rouge et or, et me fixe d'un regard glacial, rempli de haine. Je sais qu'il peut faire de la magie , quand il le souhaite... Et lui sait que s'il me blesse, il brûlera. Je mène la danse, mon bon Potter... Je passe derrière le bar, et me sert un vers de jus de citrouille.

« Ton elfe. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas un mangemort. Alors pourquoi les torturer ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes oignons , Potter. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, ce sont les otages de père. Je n'ai rien à gagner , en les délivrant... »

Et cette dernière réplique était destinée à le faire taire, à boucler la conversation. Mais il insiste...

« Ho... Malfoy senior a parlé, et toi tu exécutes. Seulement voilà, il est mort... et eux aussi si tu ne fais rien. T'aurais fait un parfait mangemort. Soumis, dominé et obéissant... je... »

Le verre en cristal éclate entre mes doigts crispés. Je suis contrarié, ça se voit tant que ça ?

« TA GUEULE ! Juste... ferme-là, par pitié, Potter ! » j'hurle simplement. « Tu ne me connais pas, alors cesse de vouloir jouer le psy de service avec moi. Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je ne suis pas comme mon père, et tu vas finir comme lui si tu continues. J'ai tué un homme que j'aimais, j'aurais aucun mal à te tuer, toi, que je hais. Alors je t'en prie, silence. »

Il paraît gêné quelques instants. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est... il ne comprend pas, et ne le pourra certainement jamais. J'ai dû tuer mon père. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

« Délivre-les, et tu m'entendras plus. » il conclue. D'un coté, c'est tentant... le son de sa voix commence à me taper sur les nerf, mais... non, pas question.

« Pas question. » Je siffle sèchement.

Il semble déçu, et baisse les yeux. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que j'allais lui répondre que oui, j'allais tous les délivrer, et passer pour un putain de héros ?

J'attrape ma mallette, celle qui contient des informations, à propos de Mangemorts, d'attaques... la paperasse de père. J'empoigne mon balai, et...

« En balai ? Encore ? il demande en soupirant.

-Non, Potter. Mieux. En ...voiture. Bienvenue dans le monde des moldus. » je crache avec une grimace de dégoût.

Je lui montre la porte du bras, l'invitant à avancer.

« Tu passes devant. »

Il avance de quelques pas, et se tourne avec un léger sourire.

« Evidemment. Ca te laissera l'occasion d'admirer... » Il sort de la pièce, sa saleté de sourire toujours scotché sur les lèvres.

Je le déteste, vraiment, atrocement.

--------------------

POV Harry.

J'ai honte. Mais c'est si bon, la honte... 2-2, Malfoy. Je t'avais prévenu, me battre sera plus dur que tu ne le penses.

Une voiture... il appelle ça une voiture ? Un 'tas de ferraille avec 4 roues et un petit sapin parfum' serait plus adéquat. Je pensais qu'il avait de l'argent... je me trompais.

« C'est plus passe-partout ! » tente-t-il de se justifier, l'air agacé.

Je lève les bras en signe de neutralité :

« Pas besoin de te justifier. C'est un problème entre toi... et ta conscience. Si tant est que tu en possèdes une. »

Il me pousse dans la voiture, et claque la porte violemment. Je crois que je le fatigue. Chacun son tour. Fonzie ouvre le coffre et y jette les bagages. Je lui fait un petit signe de la main, et , la larme à l'œil, il me murmure un discret 'Au revoir Monsieur Potter'.

Malfoy entre dans la voiture et se mets au volant.

«Tu... sais conduire ? » je demande, craignant la réponse.

« Ferme là Potter. Si les Moldus savent le faire, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué. »

J'acquiesce lentement, et je le vois appuyer sur l'accélérateur, agacé.

« Ca n'avance pas. »

Je veux me retenir , je vous assure, j'essaye... mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire devant sa mine renfrognée. Il me met une légère tape derrière la tête, les joues un peu rosies par la honte.

« Les... clés... » je réussis à articuler entre deux éclats.

Septique, il me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Je vois enfin son visage s'éclairer, et il commence à fouiller dans sa poche, puis en ressort ladite clé. Je crois que sa fierté en a pris un coup... Il ne dit rien, et démarre. Il accélère, et avant qu'il ne continue le massacre, je desserre le frein à main avec un énorme sourire. Nous démarrons en trombe, et nous éloignons de ce château.

Et c'est parti...

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Road Trip **

* * *

Disclaimer : Potty, toujours pas à moi... rien n'est à moi :'( ... sauf l'histoire. Et encore... Je l'ai volée à une vieille déguisée en dindon, dans la rue. Meuhhhh nan... 

Resumé: Il va le décoincer un peu, et inversement... Harry/Draco.

Note de l'auteur : (et des autres)

Potty: J'vous casse en deux, moi.

Draco: Ferme là Potter.

Potty: Mais moi j'vous casse en deux!

Archy: Et fait tourner la bouteille!

Potty: Nan mais mouaaa j'vous casse en deux!

Draco: Change de disque, merde!

Potty: Ben...

Archy: Et passe moi la teilleeeeeuh!

Potty: MAIS MOI J'VOUS CASSE EN TROIS!

Draco : Ha ouais? Ben moi chuis un cow-boy de l'espace! RESPECTE MON AUTORITE!

Archy: Hey... il reste pas un fond de Tekila? (…) Samèrelipopette.

Draco Potty: Kewa?

Archy : Chcrois qu'on nous observe!

Draco : Planque les bouteilles! Potty retire ton slip de sur ta tête! Rend toi présentable, merde!

Archy: Bonjour amis lecteurs.

Draco Potty: 'jour 'cteurs.

Archy: Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon retard dans cette fic est due tout d'abord à une absence prolongée d'un clavier, qui m'empêcha, de tapoter sur les touches. En fait, c'est le pc qui a décédé, au complet. Mais ça va mieux. Ensuite, la suite met du temps à arriver à cause d' une surcharge importante de travail , qui m'oblige à passer toute mes soirées, le nez plongé dans mes boukins. Hein ouais?

Draco Potty: Exa.

Archy: Ainsi, je promets solennellement de ne plus laisser un écart de 4 mois entre chaque chapitres, après quelques menaces de mort et des jets de boîtes de patay sur ma maison. Maintenant, et sans plus de préambules et de moyens de gagner du temps, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3. Et j' vais me plonger dans ma tekil... hmm... dans mes révisions.

Potty: Plouf!

* * *

**Réponse à les reviews**

Zazan : Merci beaucoup ! Draco en monde moldu, ça va être plutôt gay :D je le plains pas trop, perso… J'ai eu un peu honte en lisant le 'J'attends la suite avec impatience' parce que ça fait un peu une longue attente. J'espère être pardonnée :'( même juste un peu. Encore merci ! Bye.

Abella : Hé hé… :D ça m'fait plaisir dte voir, là. Tu sais, les folles, avec les vases chinois, ben c'était toi et Galouz. Si, si je t'assure. Autant pisser dans un violoncelle. Tu sais, hier, j'ai été à la boulangerie et au lieu de me donner une baguette, elle m'a donné un pain coupé. Et la j'l'ai regardée bien dans le bleu des yeux des bleus et j'ui ait dit 'non mais Miss monde 82, tu m'as donné un pain coupé là, nan ?' là sur ce j'ai bondit au dessus d'elle, j'l'ai prise par surprise et j'l'ai cassée en deux. Alors bravo, moi j'demande des baguettes et on me donne des pains coupés. Tout ça pour dire que… merci :)

Onarluca : Toujours un plaisir de te retrouver à chaqueuh chapitreuh ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira

Galouz : Merciiiii jeune enfant. Tu sais, oui, y a des sorciers qui aiment bien brûler, c'est Potty qui l'a dit une fois, mais je sais plus quand. Parce que ça chatouille et ça tue même pas. Tu vois, je mets la suite ! ) a plusseeeee.

Manehou : merci bien :D

Akito : Merci ! j'aime bien Fonzie zossi. Il est un peu fou, un peu schwepps, un peu rebel… tu vas le retrouver un de ces chapitres ! En parlant de chapitres, je sais pas du tout combien y en aura. Ils mettent tellement de temps à être écrits que moi, ça me déboussole un peu. Je me déboussole. Encore merci , bye !

Zoomalfoy : Salouuuuuuuut à twa ! Dobby/Dumby te répugne ? J'sens que j'vais écrire un p'tit OS moi :D J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review . Comme d'habituhuuude.

Babababababybeleuhhh ! C'est toi qu'on aimeuhhh ! Oui je suis fan du fromage à pate molle :D le Bonbel, c'est bon. Le babybel, ça déchire. Mais le paté, c'est bien aussi.

Sinon. Oui en fait, Dray a du tuer son père :D digne des Feux de l'Amour avec Jessyca qui annonce à Brendon et Gédéon qu'elle a assassiné la mère de sa sœur avec le chandelier dans la cuisine. Nan mais on en apprendra plus plus tard… lors de leurs longues discussions au coin de la cheminée.

Merci infinimennnnnnnt pour être là à chaque chapitre, jeune canari des îles. Ca me fait super super plaisir à la prochaineuh !

Reichan-it : Merci beaucoupp ! Ravie que ça vous plaise. Tous mouillés dans la fontaine ? Bon… rien que pour toi, alors… mais tu le dis à personne… a plusse. Des bizoos.

Sinwen Periedhel : Bon alors je pense que la production a eu du mal, un peu, et en aura sûrement encore (là je rougis) parce que j'ai des soucis de pc, comme je l'ai dis là bas plus haut, alors je m'excuse et je m'excuse encore parce que quand même, ça crains (là je me cache un peu). Mais en tout cas, merci pour ces compliments ! Ca me fait bien plaisir J'espère que t'aimeras aussi la suite.

WendyMalfoy : Merci beaucoup ! V'là le chapitre 3 avec , promis, la suite dans la semaine. Juré sur la vie de Fonzie.

Smirnoff :D Merciii ! Chuis contente que ça t'ai plu, d'abord parce que t'as un pseudo alcoolisé et que l'alcool, c'est mon dada :D ensuite parce que ça fait plaisir, si ça t'as fait rire… par contre, pour les deux bogosses dans ta cave… on s'arrangera, on fera un roulement, un planning, enfin quelque chose dans le genre. Bizoos , et bye !

Hermione 1992 : Merci ! Ben v'là la suite qui débarque, comme prévu, un jour ou l'autre :D Nan, mais me tapez pas…

Suite dans la semaine :D Juré.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **La lumière qui clignote.**

« Et ça c'est quoi? »

« Le… volant. »

« Ha ouais tu me l'as déjà dit. Et ça, c'est quoi, la petite lumière qui clignote ? »

« C'est.. en fait on appelle ça une petite lumière qui clignote, en langage technique. »

« Et pourquoi elle clignote ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne fonctionne qu'une seconde sur deux. Regarde. Là, ça marche, là, ça marche pas. Là, ça marche, là, ça marche pas. Là, ça m… »

SBAM !

« Te fous pas de ma gueule Potter. Si je veux, je deviens un vrai pilote. »

« Ouais. J'en doute pas. Il te reste plus qu'à retenir qu'un volant s'appelle un volant, et cela plus de 3 minutes. »

« La lumière clignote encore. »

« Je pense qu'elle décède. »

« Ha. Et… comment ça s'appelle, ça , déjà ? »

« Un volant. »

POV Malfoy

Ben… une voiture , c'est pas si compliqué en réalité. Ce truc, là, dans mes mains, c'est un volant. Y a des lumières qui clignotent… d'autres clignotent pas. Y a des pédales sous mes pieds. Je commence à maîtriser. Et dire qu'il voulait prendre le… c'est quoi ce truc déjà ? Le volant !

POV Harry

Je pense que si la connerie avait un visage, ce serait un blond aux yeux bleus trop sûr de lui. Depuis 3 heures qu'on roule dans cette chose, il m'a demandé une bonne dizaine de fois le nom de ce truc circulaire qu'il tenait entre les doigts. Au début, j'ai essayé de lui faire croire que ça s'appelait un poireau. Comme le légume, oui. Et après quelques 't'as vu, Potter, je commence à maîtriser le poireau comme personne !', 'et dire que père n'a jamais voulu que je prenne le poireau quand on était tous les deux !' et quelques éclats de rire, il a compris que je me foutais de sa gueule. C'est si bon. Malfoy ne comprend rien au monde moldu, et c'est abominablement réjouissant de le voir se ridiculiser.

« C'est…

Un volant. » je réponds automatiquement sans même entendre la question. Il grimace d'agacement et reprend sa question.

« C'est loin, le Mexique ? »

Mhhh… apparemment, on est au Nord de l'Angleterre, là. A part un océan et quelques kilomètres de terres, rien ne nous sépare du Mexique.

« Oui. C'est loin. Non mais franchement, j'ai l'impression que t'es jamais sorti de chez toi ! » je m'étonne un peu, parce qu'après toues les scènes de Malfoy visant à nous faire croire qu'il était plus cultivé, plus classe que nous, je me rend compte qu'il est aussi paumé que moi.

« C'est le cas. » il répond en haussant les épaules. Oui, donc, il est bel et bien aussi paumé que moi. « Rien ne m'intéresse dans le monde des moldus. Tout est si.. banal. Si stupide. Les gens meurent, et ne reviennent jamais à la vie, il n'y a aucune surprise. C'est d'un commun ! » il marmonne en soupirant. Il a pas tout à fait tord, en réalité.

HAAAA ! Je viens de donner raison à Malfoy !

« Non, c'est faux. » Oui, il fallait quand même le contredire. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, du monde magique au monde moldu. Des gens en kidnappent des autres, des abrutis ne croient toujours pas à l'égalité entre les hommes… »

Il me toise et me réponds tout naturellement, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur :

« Les hommes ne sont pas égaux, Potter. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, si tu veux continuer à vivre dans ton utopie ou tout est beau et rose. Laisse le monde réel aux gens sensés. » il grogne en reportant toute son attention sur la route.

« Les gens sensés… comme toi ? Qui pensent qu'un sang-de-bourbe vaut moins qu'un sang pur? » Je demande en pensant à ces 7 ans d'insultes et de bassesses en tout genre qu'il nous a fait subir, à Ron, Hermione et moi.

Il nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, c'est un fait. Le dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, il a glissé des bouss' pêteurs dans nos valises, et on les a retrouvées en piteux état. Déchiquetées et pleines de mêlasse rosâtres. C'était pas joli à voir. Et c'est lui qui avait eu le tout dernier mot ! J'ai jamais pensé à me venger. Ca pourra se faire…

« Ce n'est pas seulement ça… mais je pense qu'on devrait laisser la sorcellerie aux sorciers, ne pas laisser à la portée de n'importe qui, la possibilité de faire n'importe quoi. On a tous vu ce que ça donnait. » il répond en soupirant , comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin de 7 ans.

Ne pas s'énerver… ne pas tenter de l'étrangler. Juste avec une main, alors ? Non. Ne pas tenter de le tuer. Même si je serre atrocement les poings pour me retenir.

« Tu parles de moi ? Hermione ? Ho, tu parles peut-être de Ron… oui, un pauvre ne devrait pas avoir le droit de tenir une baguette. Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un. »

Je suis prêt à me lancer dans une flopée d'insultes, et d'essayer de lui faire regretter de m'avoir kidnappé, bien que je pense qu'il le regrette déjà. Il dit simplement :

« Voldemort. »  
Et là, la haine redescend instantanément, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. J'ignore pourquoi, mais mes mains se détendent, et je n'ai plus l'image de Malfoy agonisant qui me supplie d'abréger ses souffrances, devant les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

Je crois que je l'agace, parce qu'il soupire un peu…

« Voldemort ,Potter ! Je parlais de Voldemort ! Pas de la belette, ni de toi, ni des autres ! Voldemort n'était pas un sang pur ! Des tas de faux sorciers font n'importe quoi de leur magie…»

Alors… Malfoy n'est pas un mangemort, ça je le savais déjà. Mais Malfoy… n'est pas comme je le croyais ? Merde alors… Je le déteste toujours, mais j'ai moins envie de transformer ses entrailles en extrailles.

« T'es pas si stupide que ça … enfin si, tu l'es. Mais pas autant que je me l'imaginais. » je dis, ça sonne comme un compliment dans ma bouche.  
« Merci Potty, ça me va droit au cœur. » il répond d'un ton neutre.

Je replonge mon regard bien devant moi, mais ne peux m'empêcher de risquer un regard au rétroviseur.

Je le vois sourire.

Et tandis qu'un blond à la voix rocailleuse chante, à la radio que la liberté c'est l'enfer quand il tombe sur un cœur enchaîné, nous continuons notre petit périple à travers les collines d'Angleterre. J'ignore on va, mais… en réalité je me suis pas posé la question, du moins pas encore. Et entre vous et moi… j'en ai franchement rien à faire.

C'est la première fois depuis des années que je me sens un peu libre.

POV Malfoy.

Mes ailes se sont brisées, et mon cœur n'appartient plus… à personne…

Quoi ? Mais non, je chantonne pas de chant moldu dans ma tête ! Mais faut dire que c'est une belle chanson. Merlin… je me molducise. Je conduits une voiture, je chantonne, j'ai appris que ce machin s'appelait un volant, et j'ai même envie de m'arrêter dans ce petit restaurant pour routiers. Mhh… non, n'abusons pas des bonnes choses.

Je me souviens être entré dans un de ces machins une fois, avec Blaise. Tout ça à cause du transplanage… au lieu d'atterrir dans notre bar préféré, au Bad Bunny's Bar, on a atterri au paradis des routiers… une interférence sûrement. Bref, on s'est barrés en vitesse quand un grand maigre m'a demandé si j'était tout nu sous mon pull. On a un peu eu peur…

J'appuies sur le machin, là … la pédale qui fait ralentir cette grosse chose tout en ferraille, plus communément appelée une voiture, et me gare sur le bas coté. Oui, Potty m'a appris quelques mots de vocabulaire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » il me demande en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est trop tentant…

« Je te laisse ici. » je répond d'un air extrêmement sérieux. « Tu es libre. » Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et me demande, plein d'espoir.

« C'est vrai ? » Il est prêt à sortir de la voiture et à retrouver son cher monde magique, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Magnifique sourire, d'ailleurs… ho oui, et alors ?

Je pose une main compatissante sur son bras, et m'approche tout doucement de son oreille :

« Non, j'ai juste envie de pisser. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse m'étrangler, je sort de la voiture en riant. Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu menti… J'ai pas réellement envie de pisser. Mais Potter a réellement un beau sourire. Sourire qui a du disparaître à l'heure qu'il est, pour laisser place à une mine renfrognée, comme il sait si bien le faire.

Je m'enfonce dans les fourrées, troisième buisson à droite, près de la petite branche et de la maison de l'écureuil… pas étonnant quand on a rendez-vous avec Luna Lovegood.

Parce qu'elle est dorénavant mon lien entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Et là vous devez vous dire 'mais qu'est ce qu'un homme aussi parfait que Malfoy fait avec cette folle ?'. Et ce serait compréhensif. Je pourrais répondre qu'on m'a torturé pour que je daigne lui adresser la parole mais en fait… elle est devenue une amie, simplement. Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs… moi qui me croyais entièrement asocial. Bref, elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici.

Devant la clairière, je m'arrête devant un paquet de dragées de Bertie Crochue fraîchement entamé, posé sur une souche. Je m'approche, et je sais que Luna ne doit pas être loin parce qu'il ne reste plus que les dragées roses, dans le paquet. Elle les déteste.

« Luna ? »

Je vois une tête émerger d'un buisson, juste en face de la souche, et un énorme sourire ensoleiller la clairière.

« Draco ! Je t'attendais ! » Je lui tend la main pour l'aider à sortir du buisson, elle la prend et s'en tire difficilement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la dedans ? » je demande, bien que craignant la réponse.

« J'avait cru voir un Fazmaz de Chine. Ils sont rares, tu sais… bien sûr que tu le sais. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Ou est Harry ? »

Elle époussette sa tunique multicolore, se passe rapidement la main dans les cheveux pour les emmêler un peu plus, même si je pense qu'elle avait dans l'intention de se recoiffer.

« Dans la voiture… T'es… venue avec quelqu'un ? » je demande en désignant du doigt une veste en cuir posée devant le buisson.

« Non je suis venue avec un ami… En fait ce n'était pas un Fazmaz, c'était un rateau laveur.

Un raton laveur.

Mouais… Raton…C'est ce qu'on essaye de nous faire croire. » elle répond, les yeux plissés.

Je hoche la tête, dépité, et demande :

« T'as les papiers ?

Non, c'est Colin qui les a. Ho…il doit être en train de parler à Harry à l'heure qu'il est. Il est fan, tu sais, trèèès très fan… »

Un fan de Potter ? Un admirateur de Potter… ici ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce Colin, je l'ai pas encore vu, mais je l'aime pas… Hey. Il parle à Potter ? Trèès trèèès fan ? Merlin !

Luna continue à me fixer avec ce sourire idiot dont elle a le secret, et je fais demi tour pour rejoindre Harry. Non mais quoi… l'admirateur secret de sa majesté le survivant doit être pendu à ses basques, il est p'têtre même en train de lui enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge.

J'accélère.

J'émerge enfin des fourrées et voie Potter assis sur le capot du tas de ferraille, un petit homme gesticulant devant lui. Ca doit être lui, Colin.

« Chéri, je suis de retour. » j'ironise en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'autre… le petit vilain.

« Salut ! Je suis Colin ! » il fait en me serrant la main. J'ai mis toute ma force dans cette poignée de main amicale… j'espère qu'il pourra retrouver l'usage de sa main , un de ces jours. Pour l'instant, il se la masse doucement. Potter sourit.

Et après une apparition incroyable de Luna, qui manque de se casser la gueule dans les buissons, il a l'air un peu perdu.

« Salut Harry ! » fait la blonde en se tenant à moi pour remettre sa chaussure en place.

« On m'explique ? » demande calmement Potter avec un sourire.

C'est dingue. Il se fait kidnapper, il se rend compte qu'une de ses meilleures amies pactise avec l'ennemi, et il continue à sourire.

« C'est simple. » commence Luna. « Draco t'a kidnappé, il a besoin de papiers, un passeport, une carte d'endititéti… té…, quelque chose comme ça. Et toi aussi. J'ai récupéré les tiens, mais j'ai changé le nom. Tu t'appeleras John Doeuf… c'est moi qui ai choisi. »

« Mais Luna… t'es pas sensée être du coté des gentils ? » risque Potter. J'ai vraiment l'air d'être un méchant ? Ouais… je suis mauvais.

« Draco est un ami. Alors je l'aide. Et tu sais, il est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air.

Hop hop hop ! » je la coupe en mimant un temps mort avec mes mains. « C'est très intéressant, en plus c'est très drôle, mais on a du chemin à faire. T'as les papiers ? » je demande à m'sieur-fan-de-Potter-saleté-de-nain-de-jardin sans plus de préambules. Il sourit et saisi sa besace, puis en sort une pochette jaune criarde. Une pochette du fan club de Potter… Sexy Potty is our King.

D'abord, je suis le seul à avoir le droit d'appeler cette immonde créature Potty.

Ensuite, la photo de la pochette ne le met vraiment pas en valeur. Enfin si peut-être un peu. J'observe la photo de plus près… Immonde ! I-mmonde ! Je vous assure ! Des… un… enfin vous voyez. Non ? La photo avait dû être prise après l'entraînement. Un Potter en sueur sur un balai, les yeux brillants, et un petit sourire triste. Mon dieu ce que je peux détester ce putain de sourire triste. Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ont appelé ça 'Sexy Potty'. Peut-être est ce à cause de sa tignasse au vent, des petites mèches qui retombaient sur son visage… peut-être à cause de son équipement de quidditch bleu et argent qui lui donne un air incroyablement… incroyablement… incroyable. Peut-être à cause de son corps parfait… peut-être. Peut-être à cause de son tee shirt blanc trempé… j'en sais trop rien… peut-être parce que tout son corps est un appel au viol.

Peut-être…

Potter se racle bruyamment la gorge, et je relève les yeux vers eux. Ils m'observent tous les trois en souriant. Luna me pose la main sur l'épaule et me murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille, que je ne comprends pas immédiatement.

« Les… papiers. » fait Colin en me les tendant.

« Comment t'as fait pour récupérer les miens ? » demande Potty à Luna. Elle sourit et répond fièrement.

« J'ai été voir ta famille. Des gens charmants ! Tu leurs diras que je suis sincèrement désolée pour la porcelaine, mais j'avais réellement vu une Salemitre à Branches dans leur cuisine. »

J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui s'est passé chez ces moldus. Potter non plus, apparemment. Il se contente de m'arracher les papiers des mains et les glisse dans sa poche, en continuant à m'observer.

« Bien. On va vous laisser. Vous avez encore un long chemin à faire… J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop dur. » fait Colin, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Luna dans les côtes. Ils ricanent bêtement, surtout Colin qui a le visage tout rouge… l'a du manger quelque chose de pas frais.

Potter les salue et remonte dans la voiture, attendant que je ne daigne reprendre le … Volant ! C'est un volant.

« Luna… on se revoit plus tard.

Ou-est ce que vous allez ? » elle demande en remettant en place une mèche bleue. Colin s'éloigne, les yeux rivés sur sa pochette jaune.

« En Italie. Père avait une résidence là bas… enfin une petite cabane, une couverture. Le Mexique, c'est loin. »

Elle sourit et pose une main sur mon bras.

« On va bien réussir à prouver que t'es innocent. Avec les papiers que tu m'as donné, on trouvera le moyen de faire cesser les poursuites. Et avec la prime que je vais recevoir pour avoir capturé la première le Falfon des Lacs, prépare toi à une immense fête. Et si tu veux, on invitera Harry. »

Hey… minute.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as murmuré tout à l'heure ? »

Elle vire instantanément au rouge et se penche doucement vers moi.

« Va prendre une douche froide. »

Et là, elle transplane. Douche froide ? Douche froide… Pourquoi ? Je sens le fennec ?

Hooo… douche froide !

Ho… Merlin.

_A suivre._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Road Trip **

* * *

Disclaimer : Potty, toujours pas à moi… rien n'est à moi :'( … sauf l'histoire. Et encore… Je l'ai volée à une vieille déguisée en dindon, dans la rue. Meuhhhh nan...

Resumé: Il va le décoincer un peu, et inversement… Harry/Draco.

Note de l'auteur : Après 3 heures de galeration pour poster mon chapitre (ouais j'invente des mots, et alors?) chuis un peu contrariée par mon pc qui date des années bissextiles et qui est en sursis de décédétation. Alors vala le 4ème chapitre, relou. Ho chuis énervée.

* * *

Réponses à les reviews 

Hermione 1992: Ben encore merci dit donc ça fait plaisir tes compliments… Ravie que l'histoire du poireau t'ai plu! Tu vas voir, il sera encore plus perdu, dans le chapitre d'après… à la rebellion de Potty. Bon j'en dis pas plus:D Encore merci, et bye!

Namasta: Beh non en fait le titre, c'était pas en fonction du film, mais quand j'ai vu que je les avais ôh honteusement plagiés, ben je l'ai loué, et j'ai bien rigolé. Et après ce palpitant racontage de vie, chte dit merci, et a plusse

Dark.setsuna: J'avais complètement oublié de dire que le coup de la fontaine était une idée de Nunurs (aka Abella) que je salue bien bas:D J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas… et merci, ça m'fait bien plaisir!

Vert emeraude: sérieux je pensais pas qu'on me dirait que ma fic faisait mdrer parce qu'à la base je voulais pas trop la faire partir en sucette, j'voulais faire un truc sérieux. Bon c'était un peu foutu au bout du… premier chapitre. Maintenant je rigole bien à l'écrire:D alors merci!

Anitamalfoy:D Ravie que ça te plaise! Merci bien! Bizoos. Alors si t'as aimé le draco jaloux, je suis sure que tu vas aimer le draco qui se fait du souci, le draco qui tombe amoureux, le draco tout nu, et tout et tout…

Abella: chte quiche. On s'revoit sur MSN quand Abdel se décide à l'ouvrir. Ouais il déconne encore:D Raaaaavie qu'ça vous plaise!

* * *

Chapitre 4: **Les malheurs de Potty. **

« SALETE DE TAS DE FERAILLE MOLDU ! »

POV Harry.

Au bout d'une demie heure de route, on tombe en panne. Malfoy s'affaire à trouver ce qui ne va pas, le nez plongé dans le moteur. Il ne sait pas ce qu'un moteur, et il veut essayer de trouver l'origine de la panne. J'aurais bien une idée mais…

« Malfoy, t'as fait le plein, un jour, sur cette voiture ? »

Vu le regard qu'il me lance, je suppose qu'il ne sait pas que ces grosses machines avec des roues ont besoin d'essence. Il referme le capot violemment, pestant contre ces trucs inutiles à 4 roues. On est sur une route de campagne ou il passe une voiture environ tous les 12 ans, alors pour la solidarité entre automobilistes, c'est foutu. Il s'assied sur le capot et se met à réfléchir, tortillant sa lèvre inférieure dans tous les sens. Je crois que je vais tenter de lui expliquer.

« Je… » Il me coupe d'un geste de la main, accompagné d'un vif mouvement de la tête et d'un regard rageur. Je laisse tomber. De toute façon ça n'aurait servi à rien… nous allons devoir marcher. Ho… il me fait peut-être le coup de la panne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire doucement à cette idée. Un sourcil va s'égarer sur le haut de son crâne, alors qu'il me voit ricaner.

« Je crois savoir ce qui se passe. » il soupire d'un extrêmement sérieux. Il inspire longuement, comme s'il ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était d'une importance capitale pour le reste de l'aventure. Il me jette un regard et lâche enfin : « Je crois qu'on est en panne d'essence. »

J'acquiesce avec un sourire moqueur, et il se renfrogne.

« Et je suppose que tu ne sais pas quoi faire dans ces cas là ?  
-Hum… »

Il me fait une petite moue de détresse, et je réponds automatiquement, sans même me moquer de lui :

« On va devoir marcher. Jusqu'à la prochaine station service. A moins que tu ne connaisses un sort qui ferait apparaître une fontaine d'essence mais…  
-J'en connais une ! » il s'empresse de répondre. Puis, surpris par l'intonation infantile de sa voix, ces 5 dernières minutes, il ajoute avec un ton plus dur : « Mais non… pas de magie. Ils pourraient nous localiser »

Il ricane et s'empresse d'ajouter.

« Ils pourraient nous localiser par la magie par baguettes, Potter. »

Il sait que je peux faire quelques tours sans baguette. Je crois même qu'il est impressionné, quelque part. Je n'ai plus besoin de ce morceau de bois, moi. J'ajouterais bien, dans un acte purement puéril, un judicieux tirage de langue, pour lui faire comprendre que moi, je suis plus fort que lui. Mais j'abandonne l'idée. Ne pas heurter la fierté d'un Malfoy, à moins d'en avoir marre de vivre.

« Hé bien… » il soupire en sautant du capot. « Marchons. »

3 heures. Pas deux, pas une, mais 3. 3 heures. On se rend pas bien compte de ce que veut dire 3 heures dans la vie d'un homme, vigoureux, dans la force de l'âge. On se dit que 3 heures, c'est rien. On a tort. 3 heures, c'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me rendre compte que j'avais enlevé le seul homme de la grande salle par qui j'étais attiré. OUI ! Draco Malfoy lorgne les jolies petites fesses de Potter, et alors ? J'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer… mais maintenant, ça sert plus à rien de se mentir. Attiré par son ennemi ? Un classique... Umpf… j'aurais pu choisir le petit porcelet des Serdaigles, ou la folle qui parle aux étoiles. J'aurais été sûr de m'en sortir. Mais non, l'a fallut que je le prenne… lui. Ho… Merlin. Il se penche en avant. Qui lui a permis de se pencher en avant ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je demande sèchement.

Il se tourne vers moi, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

« Un trèfle à 4 feuilles. » il me répond en me montrant la brindille verte. « Les moldus s'amusent à en chercher… puisqu'ils pensent que ça porte bonheur. » Il ajoute en haussant les épaules. Quelle immaturité. Incroyable.

« Et tu penses que ça va te porter chance ? » je demande avec un sourire narquois, et d'une voix moqueuse.

« Possible. Regarde : Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent… et je crois qu'on est arrivés.Tiens!» il me tend la brindille et s'avance seul, et moi je reste comme un con à l'observer. Je la glisse dans ma poche… on sait jamais.

POV Harry.

La station essence se dresse fièrement, dans toute sa beauté devant nous. Nous stoppons notre marche devant cette vision de rêve, aveuglés par les violents rayons de soleil. Une main en visière, Malfoy observe la pompe, une lueur énigmatique dans le regard.

« On est sensés faire quoi avec… ces machins ? » il fait en désignant du menton une pompe.

Je soupire et tente de lui expliquer :

« On va devoir prendre, à l'intérieur de ces machines, ce qu'on appelle de l'essence. Ensuite, à l'aide d'un judicieux système de jerrican , on met le produit dans le réservoir de la voiture, et ôh Magie, la voiture démarre toute seule… mhhh… tu préfères peut-être un schéma ? » je lui demande avec un sourire poli.

Il me met une claque sur l'arrière du crâne, et je rigole bêtement :

« C'est marrant, j'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule. » il dit, légèrement agacé. « Tu sais quoi, Potter ? »

Je hoche la tête, m'attendant à une phrase soit blessante, soit philosophique, soit un mélange de tout ça.

« J'ai faim. »

Nous nous décidons à entrer dans le petit bar accoté aux pompes à essence, la démarche motivée par les bonnes odeurs de bacon et de café.  
Ca vous est déjà d'arriver dans un lieu, et voir tous les visages se tourner vers vous, les mouches suspendre leur envole, et les conversations cesser ? C'est une expérience intéressante. Un grand moment de solitude.

Nous avançons directement vers la plus éloignée de l'entrée, passant devant une bande de motard séniles tout de cuir vêtu, et deux trois minettes qui gloussent bêtement.

Malfoy s'assoit et soupire bruyamment.

« Le service laisse à désirer… » grogne-t-il alors que la serveuse le fusille du regard.  
« Non mais tu permets, on vient juste d'arriver.  
-Ho la ferme, Potter. » il fait en se penchant, et saisissant le journal qui traînait sur la table d'à coté.

« Tiens, t'as appris à lire ? Impressionnant ! » j'ironise.

« Potter, tu devrais ménager ta jolie petite langue et la préserver pour des activités plus utiles. » il murmure lascivement. Il lève les yeux de son journal et ajoute un petit sourire : « J'adore quand tu rougis. » Puis il replonge son attention dans meurtres entre moldus, élections trafiquées et avis de décès. Et pis d'abord, je rougis pas. Et puis d'abord…c'est lui qui a été fort impressionné par ma photo, sur la pochette de Colin… trèèès impressionné. Je le recaserais dans la conversation, un de ces jours, tiens… Je savais qu'il préférait les hommes. Je savais pas qu'il préférait… moi.

Je jette un coup d'œil dehors, tapotant la table des doigts par impatience. Je ne peux pas m'échapper,… peut-être demander de l'aide ? Non, ce serait comme le trahir, et je pense que je brûlerais. Pas que l'idées ne me déplaise, non, mais j'avais pensé à une mort un peu moins violente, genre… vieux, dans un lit. Oui, ça ça me paraît une bonne idée. Mais le bûcher, je suis contre.

Malfoy tourne la page du journal , pestant contre ces saletés de journaux moldus qui partent en pièces. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi aigri. Une vraie mégère.

« Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? » grogne une voix. Je sursaute et me tourne vers la serveuse.

« Benn… » je commence.  
« Bonjour ! » fait joyeusement Malfoy en repliant son journal. « Dit Bonjour à la dame, Harry. »

Je lui jette un regard rageur.

« Ha ce gosse, il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Enfin… gosse, il a 21 ans…Il ne devrait plus mouiller son lit d'ici 3 ans, c'est le pédiatre qui l'a dit ! » il ajoute avec un sourire radieux, ignorant mon regard meurtrier et mon pied qui frappe violemment son tibia. « Alors, ce sera un café noir, pour moi. Et pour le reste... surprenez moi." il grimace et ajoute: "Sur la porte, il était inscrit qu'en plus de la commande, on avait droit à un sourire."

Elle mâche quelques secondes son chewing gum, la bouche grande ouverte, en dévisageant Malfoy, qui attend son sourire avec une impatience et une joie non dissimulées, quoiqu'un peu factices. Elle mâche et elle mâche et...Elle me fait penser à la vache de tout à l'heure. Elle soupire et se tourne vers moi lentement, tout en sortant de sa masse cheveluristique un stylo.

"Et pour vous?" elle grogne en griffonnant la commande sur son carnet.

"Rien, merci." je fais avant d'arracher des mains de Malfoy le journal, histoire d'éviter d'avoir à supporter son regard désapprobateur. Je l'entend soupirer, et avant que je ne puisse confirmer l'idée que je n'avais pas l'intention de déjeuner, il fait:

"La même chose pour lui.

Je viens de dire que je ne voulais rien!" je réplique en levant un instant les yeux du journal. Il parait pensif pendant quelques instants, puis fait finalement:

"La même chose pour lui, mais sans le sourire. Il ne l'a pas mérité."

Vous savez quoi? Ben... je lui tire la langue! C'est la meilleure manière que j'ai trouvé pour lui prouver à quel point il était agaçant. Il me reprend le journal des mains et la serveuse s'en va, en pestant contre ces saletés de touristes qui se croient tout permis. Touristes... On a l'air de touristes? Oui? D'accord.

De toute manière, je mangerais pas. Je ne toucherais pas à mon assiette. Et puis les vapeurs d'huile âcre, de saucisses vieilles de plus d'un siècle, tout ça mêlé à la sueur des motards, ne me donnent pas envie. Je suis réellement maudit. Et j'aime pas les saucisses. Et j'aime pas le regard que me lance le vieux barbu là bas au fond. Et j'aime pas le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette sur moi, et de ne pas savoir me battre, et d'être à la merci de n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. En gros, cette situation, je l'aime pas.

POV Draco

J'adore cette situation. Me moquer de lui tout en sachant qu'il ne peut rien contre moi. Mis à part me tirer la langue. Pitoyable. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il avait maigri. C'est vrai, il ne touche que.. quoi... 10 000 Gallions rien que pour poser sur la couverture de Quidditch Magasine. Le pauvre... sous-alimenté. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais.

Crois moi, Potty... tu vas manger quelque chose. Même si je dois t'y forcer. Ho oui, utiliser la force. Un entonnoir. Des menottes. Nan, mauvaise idée, je m'emballe.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont à ma recherche?" il me demande, les yeux plongés dans le paysage qui ne comporte qu'une station essence et quelques vaches. "Genre... ma tête sur la première page de la gazette. Ou bien sur une brique de lait.

Oui. Je suis persuadé que tous tes sujets sont à ta recherche, et qu'ils ont placardé ton portrait dans tout le royaume.

Ce ne sont pas mes sujets." il grogne avant de me lancer un regard assassin. Il tente de garder son calme, mais je peux voir qu'il brûle, intérieurement. Saint Potty n'a jamais pu supporter qu'on dise du mal de ses amis. Et il avait certainement envie de me faire le plus de mal possible. Charmant. Sa mine se renfrogne et... si je ne me trompe pas, il s'agit d'une bouderie de fillette en manque d'amour, en bonnes et dues formes.

"Potter... tu boudes?" je demande avec un sourire moqueur.

Il ne se tourne même pas, et reste le nez scotché à la vitre, et aux mouvements des branches d'arbres, tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard, en bref. Je roule des yeux et replonge mon attention dans mon journal.

Décidément, il était cinglé. Mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Je n'avais jamais rien compris à son esprit tordu et à son fonctionnement, et d'ailleurs, je n'en avait rien à foutre. En première année déjà, il avait refusé de me serrer la main. D'accord, j'étais un vrai petit salopard. Mais c'est pas une raison. Je me demande ce qui aurait pu arriver si ce jour là, il avait accepté la main que je lui tendais. J'aurais pu être son ami... peut-être. Il aurait pu devenir un Serpentard. Bien que mon choix aurait été de le diriger vers les Pouffsoufles. Il serait peut-être devenu une sorte de Dark Potty, avec combinaison en cuir , une sorte de réincarnation de Voldemort. J'ai dit combinaison en cuir? Pas de combinaison en cuir! Nan! Surtout pas ça! Du... du rotin. Oui, une combinaison tout en laine et en rotin. Mais pas de cuir. Il... fait pas un peu chaud tout à coup?

De toute façon, le passé, c'est du passé. Mais quand même... si je me souviens bien le soir de la remise des diplômes, Potter avait l'air moins coincé... Beeeeaucoup moins coincé. Si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. L'histoire, c'est simple, il...

"Voilà vos commandes. Deux cafés et deux petit déjeuners du chef." fit l'immonde serveuse en me sortant de mes pensées.

Le petit déjeuner du chef? Mais il va manger quoi, lui, alors? Ho... ça doit être le nom du menu.

" Et l'addition. A payer sans s'éclipser. Parce que c'est la troisième fois cette semaine qu'on reçoit des loustics dans votre genre, et qu'ils se barrent sans payer." Elle pose les plateaux sur la table, sans un sourire, et retourne à son bar, sans que j'ai eu le temps de répondre que "C'était vraiment, un total manque de respect que de ne pas payer pour ce savoureux repas". Bref.

C'est pas grave, je vous raconterais l'histoire de Potty à la remise des diplômes un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai faim. Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon assiette: une composition faite d'œufs, de... en fait, je ne préfère pas savoir ce que ça contient. Je lève les yeux vers Potter tout en repliant mon journal, et voit qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'y toucher.

"Tu sais, tu me fais penser à un gamin de 4 ans... en moins mature. T'as l'intention de me faire chier encore longtemps?

Mh... autant de temps qu'il faudra, mon grand." il rétorque avec un sourire sournois.

"Sérieusement... t'es obligé de manger ça devant moi?" Il ajoute avec une grimace de dégoût. Je pense que c'est l'huile, qui le dérange. Je pousse discrètement mon assiette vers lui et soupire.

"Les toilettes sont au fond, si t'es trop fragile pour supporter tout ça. J'ose même pas imaginer l'état des toilettes. Mon dieu... ces moldus. Je me demande pourquoi on a pas interdit à ces gens de se reproduire."

Je plante ma fourchette dans un bout de chose beige, bien décidé à y goûter. Le Serpentard est fort. Le Serpentard est courageux.

"C'est du racisme anti-moldus. CA devrait être interdit... ça l'est d'ailleurs.

Que veux-tu ... j'ai toujours été mauvais."

Le Serpentard est mauvais. Le Serpentard est brave. Le Serpentard n'hésite pas à porter à sa bouche ce machin beige. Le Serpentard ne se dégonfle pas... Le Serpentard mache...

Le Serpentard va être malade.

BAAHHHHHHH!

Je me lève brusquement et contourne la table, sous les yeux de Potty, amusé. Je me précipite dans les toilettes et la suite... la suite... je préfère l'oublier. J'ai pas les idées très claires, mais je sens que je me vide au dessus des toilettes pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Merlin... sauve moi...

Toute cette Molduserie...

Trop de Molducité. Trop de choses bizarres et trop de taches jaunes dans ce lavabo. Je me rafraîchis quelques instants. J'ai envie de faire payer Potter mais quand j'y réfléchis... c'est pas de sa faute. Dommage. Je l'aurais bien forcé à avaler le reste. L'eau est fraîche, au moins un point positif dans ce putain de kidnapping. Je m'en jette un peu sur le visage... et je promets solennellement de ne plus jamais toucher à ce qu'un moldu aura préparé.

Merde... j'ai laissé Potter tout seul. Et sa voix me parvient jusqu'ici. Il ne demandera pas d'aide à ces gens... nannn... sinon, floup, il brûle! Ho, la magie noire, moi, j'adore…

Je me décide, après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir (qui me confirme que la perfection d'un Malfoy n'est jamais atténuée, même pas par un bout de pancake pas frais) à retourner dans la salle. Potter est bien en grande discussion avec deux gros barbus. Ca me fait penser aux petites reproductions en céramique de mère… comment elle appelait ça? Des trolls de jardin. C'était assez ridicule.

Je m'approche lentement et l'un des deux se tourne vers moi.

«Y a-t-il un problème?» je demande avec un léger sourire. Ne jamais contrarier aucun barbu. Il se tourne vers son ami Barbu numéro deux, attire son attention en lui enfonçant son coude dans les côtes, et ricane bêtement:

«Hey le blondinet me demande si j'ai un problème!

Bien.Au moins vous n'êtes pas sourd. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas complètement débiles. Maintenant je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Ben… Mike, le barbu, me demandais si je pouvais lui passer le sel. Et Roberto, l'autre barbu, me disais qu'il pouvait nous prêter un jerrican pour la voiture.» me répond Potter en soupirant.

Merde. Je pense que je me suis énervé pour rien.

«Parfait!» je m'exclame en joignant les mains. Potter se passe lentement la main sur le visage, dépité.

«Nan … pas parfait.» fait Barbu numéro 1. «Tu m'as insulté de débile?»

«Moi? Nann… non, bien sûr que non.».

Faut-il nier devant l'évidence. Vu leur regard, je pense qu'ils apprécient moyennement. Un ange passe, et Barbu numéro deux se décide à parler.

«Je pense qu'on devrait lui casser la gueule.» il se tourne vers barbu 1, qui a l'air d'accord. Je jette un regard suppliant à Potter. Ce salaud sourit.

«Attendez!» s'exclame Potter.

Je savais que dans le fond, il a un bon fond. Il va prendre ma défense et…

«C'est lui qui a les clés de la voiture. Cassez lui la gueule, mais récupérez les, s'il vous plait.

D'accord.» fait Barbu 1 en haussant les épaules. Il fait craquer les os de ses phalanges, suivi de près par Barbu 2.

«Potter. T'es mort.

Pour l'instant… c'est pas moi qui suis sur le point de me faire défoncer. Sinon, t'es plutôt incinération ou enterrement? Fais ton choix, camarade.»

Je serre les poings, mes jointures virent au blanc à cause de toute la haine que je concentre dans une seule main.

Barbu 1 s'approche de moi, et Potter déplie lentement le journal.

Barbu 2 s'approche aussi, et Potter commence sa lecture, me narguant.

J'ai jamais appris à me battre! Je peux pas utiliser ma baguette au risque de me faire repérer! Je pense que j'ai bien cerné un exemple de l'expression 'être dans la merde', et si jamais je…

«ARRRGH!»

Barbu 1 m'a saisi en ricanant , et là, il me porte au dessus de lui. Burp… il commence à me faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête, et les couleurs , les formes se mélangent. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée… je sens mon estomac qui remonte… ho je me sens pas bien. Et cet abruti continue de me faire tourner, tandis que tous les clients du bar me fixent en ricanant. Je vais être malade. Je réunis quelques forces pour hurler à Potter:

«MAIS AIDES MOI, MERDE!

Un Malfoy qui demande de l'aide?» il fait d'un air faussement choqué. «Les bonnes vieilles valeurs se perdent.»

Et alors que la serveuse hurle , par peur pour ses assiettes fragiles, je sens que ma baguette sort de ma poche et va s'envoler au loin. Devant Potter, pour être exact. J'ai un peu peur, du coup… Potter regarde la baguette avec amusement, et Barbu 1 se demande comment il pourrait me faire souffrir encore plus.

Potter fixe la baguette.

Potter prend la baguette.

«Tu sais, Draco…» Merlin… il prononce mon nom et je frisonne. Ca ne peut être que mauvais signe. Mais je trouve qu'il le prononce bien et… ho la ferme! Sa voix s'adoucit et il poursuit: «Colin, tout à l'heure, m'a appris quelque chose d'intéressant. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs.»

Le Barbu 2 mate Potter avec incompréhension, et moi je tente de me débattre pour me sortir de là.

«Il m'a appris que le sort que tu m'as lancé, … ce sort de magie noire… pouvait être annulé si l'ont brisait la baguette avec laquelle le sort avait été jeté. Et cette baguette, je l'ai entre les mains.»

Examinons la situation.

1) Potter est au courant qu'en brisant la baguette, le sort s'annulera.

2) Potter a le choix entre me sauver, et me rendre la baguette, ou bien briser ladite baguette, et se barrer en courant. Ce qui serait problèmatique.

3) Potter me hais.

Fais rien de stupide, Potty… surtout, ne fais rien de stupide. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris, moi aussi… non, je me suis pas fait de soucis! Si peut-être un peu en fait…

Ce salaud me sourit et il dirige la baguette vers nous.

«Stupefix».

_A suivre. _


End file.
